


Persephone's plan

by savethecat



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethecat/pseuds/savethecat
Summary: An alternative version of Hades and Persephone's myth, where the abduction is her idea.
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Persephone's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hades and Persephone are my OTP since I was really young, so I decided to write my own version of their story.
> 
> What was she even asking from him? To pretend he was a monster who took girls from their mothers? To be a villain in a story she wrote for herself?

They had been seeing each other for a while. It hadn’t been easy, since Persephone wasn’t allowed to leave her mother’s side without company. However, the young goddess wasn’t as naïve as she seemed to be, for she had found a way to trick her nymph-companions and escape to the woods. There, she would find him – the unseen one, the god of the Underworld.

Few people had truly seen Hades in person and the ones who did were so horrified that they never dared to speak his name out loud. Some described him as a horrible old man, some said he looked like Death itself. Therefore, the first time Persephone saw him in person she didn’t believe she was actually looking at the god of the dead. Even though his eyes were old and wise, his face and even his posture looked young and uncertain. He didn’t seem to be older than the many men who had tried to propose to her – and who had been dismissed by her mother.

Persephone never really cared about marriage before she met Hades, but she always longed for freedom. Demeter was a loving and caring mother, but she was also terribly controlling and overprotective. Sometimes Persephone felt like she couldn’t breathe, speak or even think, at least not without her mother consent. She felt as though she wasn’t her own person or even an important goddess. Nobody even knew who she really was – they only knew her as _Kore_ , a young lady, Demeter’s beautiful daughter.

That was all before she met Hades. Since that day she found him observing her while she was picking up flowers in the camp, her life hadn’t been the same. Every day since then, she would secretly meet him in the forest and they would spend as much time as they could together. And once she was with him, in his arms, under his kisses and touches, she finally felt free. She felt as though she was becoming herself.

Persephone knew that would not last forever though. He was the king of the Underworld, and she was just a simple minor spring goddess. And even though her heart and her soul acted as though she was much more, she knew she wouldn’t be much more than Demeter’s over-protected daughter.

One afternoon, as they both lay on flowery camp, entwined into each other’s arms, Hades finally said the words she never expected to hear from a man, “I love you”. What shocked her the most was not the fact the god of the Underworld admitted he loved her, but how that made her feel – whole and belonging.

“I love you, too.” She said, wondering if it was possible to explode from happiness.

He smiled, pulling her even closer. When they first met, he rarely smiled, she even remembered the first time she saw him smiling, secretly and shyly, her heart almost stopped. But now, his smiles had become much more frequent. However, he still seemed a little shy and uncomfortable about it, and she couldn’t help finding it adorable.

“I love you, Kore, but I don’t want to this anymore.” He said as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

He was so much taller, she had to bend her neck to look at him.

“W-what do you mean?” She couldn’t hide the fear in her voice. Was he leaving her?

“I want you to come with me.” He explained, calmly, as he gently caressed her face. “I want you to become my queen.”

Her eyes widened, her heart stopped for a second. Was she delusional? Did he want her as her queen? It couldn’t be real. She was not meant for that much power. However, for some reason, her heart longed for it. For the king, the freedom and the power. Something inside her wanted it all desperately. _You only have to say yes_ , she thought. But then, she remembered her mother.

Demeter would never allow it. She refused Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus, who had once proposed to Persephone. She would never let her daughter marry Hades and live in the Underworld, so far from her.

“Would came with me?” Hades’ voice wasn’t as deep as usual. It sounded almost scared.

Persephone’s chest tightened as she avoided his eyes. “I want to. I want it more than anything, but I can’t. My mother wouldn’t let me…”

“Then, run away with me.” He suggested and once again she looked alarmed at him. He was peering at her, his arms held her close and still. He didn’t want to let her go, she realized. “If you come to the Underworld and eat anything there, you would be forever connected to my kingdom… To me. Your mother will not be able to protest against it.”

Persephone blinked at him, incredulous. That sounded like a dream. Living with him forever, having her own kingdom, ruling her own life. But her mother… She would be heartbroken, not mentioning ashamed – Persephone’s reputation would be ruined forever. Even if she married Hades, running away with a man, god or not, was not what people expected for a girl, especially a daughter of a respected goddess such as Demeter.

She explained it all to Hades, and even though he seemed upset and even angry, he didn’t insist. He only accepted it sadly. And after kissing her deeply and desperately, he said goodbye.

But before he vanished before her eyes, she panicked. She could not let him go. Not like this. She loved him and she wanted him more than anything she ever did in her entire life.

“Don’t!” She shouted, grabbing his hand and making him stay.

He looked at her startled. “What is it, my dear?”

“What if you abducted me?” She suggested. Her eyes widened and her voice creaky.

Hades only frowned confused.

“If you abduct me and force me to marry you, she will have to accept it!”

He looked horrified at her. “But I would never do such a thing to you! I don’t want to force-”

She shook her head nervously and cut him off. “I know it, Hades! And that’s one of the reasons why I love you…” She smiled weakly at the last part. “But if I simply go with you, my mother will never forgive me! If she believes you did it all against my will…”

“She will only hate _me_.” He completed it quietly.

Persephone swallowed hard. What was she even asking from him? To pretend he was a monster who took girls from their mothers? To be a villain in a story she wrote for herself?

Her eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth as she finally realized what she was asking from him.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered in a whisper, and then hugged him, burying her face into his chest. “I’m so sorry… I can’t believe I even suggested that!” She said in a sob. “I just want this so badly… Going with you and becoming your queen sound like something I have always dreamed of. Something meant to happen. But at the same time, hurting my mother like this... I can’t. I could never…” She looked up at him, blinking her tears away. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, my dear.” He hushed her, wiping her tears. “I wasn’t complaining when I said that. I’m already used to people hating me. Nobody loves a god of death, right?” He gave her a half-smile.

“I do…” She whispered.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she felt as though she was melting.

“Persephone,” it was the first time he used that name. “If you really want this, to come with me, to become my wife and queen, then I will do it.” She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her, touching her lips with his finger. “Once you are in my world, _you shall rule all the lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods_. You will rule as an equal beside me and have as much power. Maybe even more… for I will always be weak for you. Therefore, I cannot deny your request.” Hades looked inside her eyes. “If that’s what you desire, come here tomorrow at this same time, bring a nymph or someone to witness, I will bring my carriage and my best horses… And I will take you to my kingdom, as though it was truly an abduction.”

Persephone stared at him for a long time. Her heart was racing, her legs shaking, and, even though she was scared, her mind was already set. She knew what she wanted. And she was ready for this.

“I want it.” She spoke clearly and firmly, as the queen she was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Reviews will be appreciated.  
> I'm thinking about writing a sequel, let me know if you are interested.


End file.
